Juguemos con el destino
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Una guardiana no pudo ir a la fiesta de cumple de su mejor amiga, que tendra que hacer para recompensarlo?. (FELICIDADES ROX SINIESTRA)


**Hola ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rox! **

**Bueno ya sabes que tuve demasiada presión estos días pero aun así te tengo tu regalo, se que tal vez no te guste pero es lo mejor que pensé así que ¡aquí vamos!**

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a Paper-chan y a sus increíbles videos por inspirarme cuando me sentía en bloqueo mental ¡gracias!**

_**Beyblade no me pertenece, solo me divierto con ellos y el Oc de Rocio es prestado…**_

Juguemos con el destino

Era un dia normal en todo sentido pero claro que era un dia normal ¡EN EL MUNDO HUMANO! Mientras tanto en otra dimensión…..

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"-grito una chica de cabello café ondulado largo recogido de lado por un broche dorado, ojos cafés y piel blanca que tenia puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas de colores diferentes pero que combinaban perfectamente con el arcoíris

"Rocio ¡te juro que no pude ir!"-se defendió una chica de cabello negro liso muy largo suelto con brillos plateados por doquier, ojos cafés casi negros, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido largo plateado arriba y azul isla un poco mas debajo de la cintura

"¡pero era mi cumpleaños, Valentina!"-exclamo la castaña triste-"¿Por qué no pudiste ir? Y no me vengas con que se te olvido porque por guardiana del firmamento que eres ¡seguro viste mi fiesta en el mundo humano!"-

"si pero ¿no recuerdas que estoy bajo mucha presión?"-pregunto Valentina intentando calmarse

"¿presión? ¡tu te la pasas aquí todo el dia y solo mueves estrellas! ¡yo pinto todo el cielo todos los días! ¡y en diferentes horarios por culpa de ese maldito ecuador! En la mañana pinto con diferentes colores el amanecer"- empezó a enumerar con los dedos-"en las tardes solo puedo usar ese azul y blanco, tengo que hacer el atardecer que debe durar muy poquito y al final ¡le abro paso a tus estrellas!"-grito Rocio mas que estresada

"¿Qué solo muevo estrellas?"-pregunto la pelinegra indignada-"¡llevo constelaciones a las estaciones y partes de mundo donde pertenecen!, muevo planetas para las alineaciones, tengo que descubrir la luna de acuerdo a sus fases y para acabarla ¡tengo que invocar el poder de cada constelación que es usada a su verdadero potencial en cada batalla beyblade! ¡Y LA MAYORIA DE LOS MORTALES JUEGAN BEYBLADE!"-exclamo la chica enojadísima-"y desde que se robaron a L-drago he tenido que liberar los espíritus de las constelaciones con mas frecuencia ¡pobre de Pegasus, Leo, Tauro, Saggitario, Draco, Unicorn, Libra, Eagle y muchos otros!, estuve hablando con ellos y Tauro parecía casi un filete de tanto cansancio ¡y ya ni hablemos de los blaiders legendarios! ¡te juro que Orión me pego con su espada!"-grito la guardiana estresada

"a ver ¿nos quedaremos discutiendo sobre cual trabajo es mas estresante? O ¿me dirás porque no celebraste mi cumpleaños conmigo?"-pregunto la espíritu del cielo

"OK, te dire"-contesto Valentina calmándose-"hace poco tiempo sabes perfectamente que hubo luna roja y por andar moviendo Marte y la luna desperdicié tanta energía que tuve que dormir por 3 dias"-explico la guardiana

"¿si eso es verdad entonces quien hizo tu trabajo?"-pregunto la castaña

"El hombre en la luna, Nighlight y Cupido se repartieron mi trabajo"-contesto la chica

"… ok te creo"-dijo su amiga con una mirada de comprensión

"te juro que te compensare"-dijo Valentina con una mirada rogante-"si quieres convenzo a Santa Claus para usar el trineo, o hago que el conejo de pascua de deje pintar huevos, incluso soy capaz de pedirle a Sandman usar su arena para hacer dormir una escuela entera ¡te juro que hago lo que sea pero perdóname!"-

De repente a Rocio le vino una idea a la cabeza de como su amiga podía compensarla de quedarse dormida en su cumpleaños.

"mmmmmmmmmm… puedes hacerlo"-dijo Rocio con una sonrisa picara

"¿q-que quieres que haga?"-pregunto Valentina con miedo ya que la ultima vez que su amiga tuvo esa mirada ella termino en el estomago de de una Hydra, aunque no quería hablar de eso-"_por favor que no me obligue a ir con Hades otra vez"- _

"¿sigues siendo amiga de El padre tiempo verdad?"-pregunto la espíritu

"si, Reloj y yo nos llevamos bien"-

"¿Qué haras durante el dia?"-pregunto otra vez

"bueno ya que Cupido me ayudo tendre que ir a cuidar a su hermana porque el tiene mucho trabajo hoy"-contesto la chica del firmamento

"ok, te dire como puedes compensarme"-dijo Rocio-"ve con El padre tiempo y pídele su reloj de arena, no le digas que vienes conmigo, mientras tanto yo ire con Cupido y le dire que yo te ayudare a cuidar de Serafina y cuando se valla me vez ahí ¿entendido, Vale?"-pregunto para asegurar

"….. esta bien, Rox"-

~Horas después~

Valentina había llegado ya a la casa de Cupido pero no encontraba a su amiga, al menos hasta que encontró la sala donde esta un gran globo terráqueo.

"¿Dónde esta Serafina?"-pregunto la chica cuando llego

"la deje encerrada en su cuarto aunque también es el cuarto de Cupido"-contesto la chica de 18 **(jiji hasta se siente raro escribirlo)**

"¿y como se va a entretener ahí?"-

"le preste uno de mis pinceles para el arcoíris, estará muy ocupada ahí"-dijo Rox con una sonrisa malvada-"¿tienes el reloj de arena verdad?"-

"si, Reloj me lo dio porque no se usarlo asi que dijo que no habrá peligro"-contesto la chica algo insegura

Rocio tomo el reloj y lo puso en una mesa frente al globo terráqueo y su sonrisa se agrando increíblemente

"mira, este reloj puede cambiar el destino de una persona"-dijo la castaña-"no drásticamente, solo cambia el lugar donde están, los llevan a repetir eventos recientes, los humanos lo llaman Deja Vu"-

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto la peli negra intrigada

"una vez que fui a visitar al padre tiempo y el me explico como se usa pero se termino enojando porque fastidie humanos con el"-dijo Rox riéndose

"p-pero….. ¡¿lo que quieres es que torturemos humanos?!"-pregunto Vale

"sipi, ese seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños"-dijo con una mirada de chantaje

"yo no quiero hacer eso, ¡va contra nuestras reglas!"-dijo la peli negra

"te dare la segunda temporada completa de Rozen Maiden"-dijo Rox como si nada

"…. ¿en serio?"-pregunto Valentina sabiendo que no podía negarse a lo que nuestra Rocio sonrio triunfante

En ese momento Rocio se acerco al globo terráqueo y comenzó a mirarlo, ese artefacto te enseñaba que hacia o donde estaba cada humano en la tierra, era muy útil para Cupido y sus flechas pero hoy tendría otro uso.

"vamos amiga, escoge uno y yo hago el resto"-le propuso la castaña

Valentina se acerco y comenzó a ver el continente Asiático hasta que encontró una persona que realmente no le caia muy bien.

"ese de ahí"-dijo señalando el lugar-"su nombre es Kyoya Tategami y aunque ayudo a salvar el mundo siempre anda haciendo que el pobre de Leo se quede sin energía muy seguido"-

"ok esto será divertido"-

**~Con Kyoya~**

Kyoya Tategami estaba dormido en la hierva verde descansando de su arduo entrenamiento, era un lindo lugar, estaba tranquilo y la brisa fresca soplaba en su cara.

"ah, creo que extenderé este descanso por mucho tiempo"- suspiro el peli verde

Cuando de repente el chico ya no estaba dormido sobre el césped sino… sobre tres gatos callejeros que al notar que el humano estaba sobre ellos no lo dudaron y comenzaron a atacarlo.

"¡ah! ¡quitense malditos animales!"-gritaba mientras dos de esos tres gatos iban directo a su cara-"¡QUITENSE! ¡alguien ayúdeme!"-

**~Con Rocio y Valentina~**

Las dos chicas se reian a carcajadas al ver al pobre chico siendo atacado, Rox tenia razón, esto era totalmente divertido.

"¡jajajajajaja! ¡otra vez! ¡otra vez!"-grito la guardiana del firmamento como una niñita de 7 años

"ok mencióname a otros que abusan de sus beys y esas pobres constelaciones que tanto cuidas"-pidio Rox con su sonrisa maléfica

"¿Qué tal si vamos con el que siempre anda agotando a mi querido amigo Pegasus?"-pregunto Vale con la misma mirada

"perfecto"-

**~Con Ginga~**

El chico estaba comiendo una hamburguesa en BeyPark mientras caminaba y recobraba fuerzas.

De repente al terminarse su hamburguesa Ginga se vio a si mismo en el rio todo mojado.

"¿p-pero que?"-pregunto totalmente confundido-"¿Cuándo llegue aquí?"-

Ni tuvo tiempo para preguntarse mas porque de repente se vio a si mismo en boxers en su cama…. Esto se ponía mas raro cada vez.

"¿e-eso fue un sueño?"-pregunto sorprendido y sin habla-"creo que mejor duermo"-

Mientras que el pelirrojo cerro sus ojos se quedo dormido por unos minutos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par dándose cuenta de algo.

"¡ESTA NO ES MI CAMA!"-grito sentándose de repente

"mmm… ¿p-pero que….. ¡¿GINGA?!"-pregunto una voz que el chico ya conocía…. Era Madoka

Ginga paledicio ¿Cómo le diría que simplemente apareció en la cama de ella y semi desnudo…. Ahora si estaba perdido.

"¿M-madoka? P-puedo explicarlo"-tartamudeo completamente avergonzado

"¡explicame que haces aquí en mi cama!"-grito la castaña enojada, asustada y confundida-"¡Y ESTAS EN ROPA INTERIOR!"-grito sonrojándose fuertemente muy asustada

"¡pero yo no vine aquí! ¡solo aparecí!"-

"¡di lo que quieras pero vete de aquí y vistete!"-grito Madoka empezando a golpearlo con su almohada-"¡lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!"-

**~Con Rocio y Valentina~**

"¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!"-reian las dos

"¡no puedo creer que este reloj de arena haga todo esto!"-grito Valentina entre carcajadas

"si pero…."-

"recuerdo que dijiste que tu trabajo se ha vuelto mas pesado desde que se robaron el bey prohibido"-

"si…. ¿y?"-

"¿Qué tal si humillamos al chico que lo hizo?"-pregunto La pintora

"….. esta muerto"-contesto la chica

"uh…. ¿tienes otra idea?"-pregunto Rox

"mmmm….. sip, recuerdo que un dia el blaider de la constelacion Eagle te llamo la atención pero cuando te enteraste de que tenia novia te enojaste mucho pero no pudiste hacer nada"-dijo Valentina con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿tenias que recordarme eso?"-pregunto la castaña

"descuida, nadie se mete con mi amiga"-dijo la peli negra tomando el reloj

**~Con Tsubassa~**

El chico águila estaba platicando con Yu en el sofá de la sala pero de repente por alguna extraña razón Tsubassa apareció en una cita con su novia Hikaru.

"¿q-que demonios?"-pregunto sorprendido-"_esta es la cita del sábado pasado"-_penso

"gracias Tsubassa, me encantan los narcisos"-dijo la peli azul alegremente sosteniendo unas flores

"d-de nada"-dijo el peli plata mientras se inclinaba para besarla-"_esto tal vez sea un Deja Vu"-_penso cerrando sus ojos

Pero en ese momento…

Cuando Tsubassa abrió sus ojos encontró sus labios sellados con los de …. ¡¿YU?!, el peli plata estaba totalmente confundido y Yu estaba rabioso y enojado

"¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!"-grito el niño

"Y-yu t-te juro que no se que paso"-

"antes de hacer eso ¡invitame a una cena y págame el cine maldito pedófilo!"-grito el oji esmeralda furioso a punto de golpearlo

**~Con Rocio y Valentina~**

Esta vez ambas terminaron en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago de tanto reir, Rox ni siquiera sabia que su amiga podría ser tan ingeniosa pero le alegraba haberse desquitado con ese asunto.

"jajajajajajaja ¡esto hay que hacerlo mas seguido!"-dijo Valentina

"no cabe duda que es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo"-dijo la chica-"ya estas perdonada"-

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron mientras en ese momento llego alguien, era Cupido, ambas se despidieron rápido y tomaron el reloj y se fueron, no querían estar ahí cuando el chico descubriera su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"-se escucho proveniente de esa casa

Ambas suspiraron, bueno al menos valio la pena.

Fin

**Feliz cumpleaños amiga, te quiero mucho**


End file.
